gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirajane
* 3258 LY | Data śmierci = | Pochodzenie = | Rasa = | Wzrost = 1,65 m | Kolor oczu = * Niebieskie }} * Czerwone * Fioletowe * Brązowe | Kolor włosów = Czarne z niebieskimi ombre | Kolor skóry = Blada | Broń = z dwoma ostrzami o kolorze purpurowym | Ranga = | Mistrz = * Jek 14 * | Uczeń = | Przynależność = | Pojawienia = * Star Wars: The Sword of Darkness | theme = jasna strona }} Mirajane Sayana zwana także Mirą lub Sayą była kobietą najprawdopodobniej pochodząca z rasy ludzkiej, rebeliantką, córką Naare i Jeka 14, dziewczyną czułą na i przyjaciółką Rowan'a Freemakera. Narodziła się tuż po zakończeniu Wojen Klonów i w zasadzie natychmiast razem z matką została uprowadzona i zamrożona, co wyjaśnia jej młody wygląd mimo tego, że narodziła dawniej niż Rowan. W roku 0 BBY szkoliła się pod okiem Mistrza Yody na Dagobah. Podczas roku Zoh napadł Grabbala, z którego musieli szybko uciekać. Po przybyciu na Dagobah była przy Mistrzu Yodzie w chwili śmierci. Okazało się z niewiadomych przyczyn, że statek, którym leciała się zepsuł i zatrzymała się w siedzibie Sojuszu Rebeliantów. Biografia Wczesne życie Mira urodziła się na Naboo w roku 19 BBY (zakończenie Wojen Klonów), jako córka Naare i Jeka 14. Przy narodzinach dziewczynki, był także , który wymówił zdanie: Wkrótce obie zostały uprowadzone przez siły Imperium. Naare została poddana licznym praniom mózgu, aż zupełnie nie zostały w niej żadne wspomnienia, Mirajane za to została zamrożona w Karbonicie. Cudem została odbita przez Yodę i , między 10, a 9 rokiem BBY i oddana ojcu na wychowanie. W roku przybyła na , gdzie, jak Jek jej mówił, przebywał legendarny mistrz Jedi, który miał ją nauczyć tajnik . Pierwsze spotkanie Miry i jej nowego mistrza było, łagodniej rzecz ujmując niefortunne, Mira nazwała go małym zielonym stworkiem, nawrzeszczała na niego i potknęła się o korzeń. Yoda uznał, że jest tak samo uparta jak matka i rozpoczął trening, który nie trwał długo, bo już w roku powróciła na Zoh. W czasie tego treningu uczył ją głównie panowania nad własnymi emocjami, a w szczególności negatywnymi. Podarował jej też miecz świetlny, który niegdyś stworzył razem z Jekiem. Ujawniły się również umiejętności, które w zasadzie nie były znane przez Jedi, ani nikogo innego m.in. lewitacja, teleportacja. Yoda uznał, że nie da rady już jej czegokolwiek nauczyć i pożegnał ją doprowadzając ją na statek, którym dziewczyna odleciała na Zoh. Ucieczka z Zoh Po raz pierwszy widzieliśmy Mirajane jak miała sen, w którym widziała fioletowy świetlisty kształt, według niej przypominający jej miecz świetlny. Gdy Jek wrócił z bazy Sojuszu, Mira na niego czekała. Ten się zaśmiał pytając czy spała, ta mu odpowiedziała twierdząco i powiedziała o swoim śnie i o spostrzeżeniach jakie miała co do kształtu. Klon przez chwilę myślał i poradził jej, by próbowała łapać ten kształt. Dziewczyna nie kryła rozczarowania, że nie potrafił jej odpowiedzieć. Po chwili usłyszeli hałasy i widzieli jak Grabbala i jego łowcy nagród niszczyli droidy i budowle zbudowane przez Jeka. Zostali jednak wykryci, gdy wierza nad nimi zaczęła się walić. Walczyli z "pachołkami" hutta. Mira przez chwilę walczyła z Dengarem, ale szybko oślepiło ją słońce i upadła. Dengar chciał ją zaatakować, ale Jek zaczął go dusić mocą i odrzucił go na jeden ze stosów śmieci. Dziewczyna została schwytana przez Grabbalę i ten nasłał Dengara na klona, a tej walce przygląda się przerażona Mirajane. Znowu widziała kształt i próbowała go złapać, ale jej się znowu nie udało. Wymyśliła za to plan; przecięła sznury, którymi ją obwiązano i zakradła się za olbrzymi statek Grabbali gdzie wsiadła do Myśliwca XY (który należał do braci bliźniaków) i uruchomiła go. Szybko złapała Jeka i razem odlecieli. Podczas lotu nastolatka powiedziała, że warto, by było gdyby odwiedzili Mistrza Yodę na co Jek przystał. Polecieli na Dagobah i weszli do , gdzie spotykali Yodę już u kresu życia. Mistrz Jedi po prosił, by Mirajane do niego podeszła. Mówił jej o tym, że życie nie kończy się na śmierci, ale gdy istota umiera łączy się z mocą. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale umarł i znikł. Zasmuceni Jek i Mira wyszli na zewnątrz i spotkali Luke'a, który spytał się kim ona Mirajane jest na co ona mu odpowiedziała, że to nie jego sprawa i odeszła do statku, a Jek za nią. Gdy byli przy myśliwcu mężczyzna namawiał ją do zdjęcia kaptura, który założyła na głowę lecz ta kiwnęła na "Nie" i weszła do pojazdu, by odlecieć z planety, co zrobili. Wśród Rebeliantów Oboje dotarli do bazy Rebeliantów gdyż ich statek doznał uszkodzeń i mieli zostać tam dopóty nie naprawili myśliwca. Kiedy admirał przedstawił Jeka i Mirę, Freemakerom, Rowan zainteresował się nią i poszedł za nią do lotniska, gdzie Mirajane próbowała naprawić maszynę, ale jej się nie udawało. Młody Freemaker poprosił swego starszego brata - Zandera - o to by ją maszynę naprawił. Zander złośliwie spytał, że jak już statek naprawiony to gdzie się z Jekiem podzieją. Ta mu odpowiedziała, że nie wie i odeszła do hangaru. Klęknęła tam przy ścianie i mówiła, że wie, że była inna. Prosiła zmarłego mistrza o radę, na co odpowiedziała jej cisza. Wściekła się i wyżała na przedmiotach oraz krzyczała. Po chwili usłyszała w głowie głos i straciła przytomność. Wygląd Mirajane była wysoką, szczupłą 13-nastoletnią dziewczyną. Miała średniej długości, czarne włosy z błękitnym ombre na końcówkach i grzywce zaczesanej na prawy bok, który zmieniał kolor z niebieskiego na czerwony lub fioletowy. Włosy były związane w wysokiego kucyka, a na wzór dawnych padawanów miała pewną część włosów splecioną w warkocz połączony jednak z resztą włosów. Po ojcu odziedziczyła charakterystyczną cechę - ramię Kaiburr, którym w jej wypadku była lewa ręka oraz niebieskie oczy, one także zmieniały kolor na czerwony bądź fioletowy i czasami otaczał je tzw. "ogień mocy", jak to określał Jek. Po bokach jej twarzy, na oczach rozpoczynając miała bardzo rozgałęzione znamiona (zmieniające kolor). Jej skóra była bardzo blada, jak u rodziców. thumb|left|Mirajane po pozbawieniu Mocy Gdy straciła Moc jej wygląd nieco się zmienił: oczy przybrały brązową barwę, zniknęły też ombre, znamiona i ramię Kaiburr. Ubrana była zawsze w biały, obcisły dosyć prosty kostium, na plecach znajdował się emblemat , wskazujący na to, że właśnie tej stronie służyła. Na ramionach miała coś na rodzaj szarego szalu, a do kostiumu był przymocowany kaptur. Wokół bioder umieszczony był pas gdzie chowała swój miecz, gdy go nie używała. Był koloru czarnego. Na nadgarstkach i kostkach miała bandaże, a nogi skrywały masywne buty barwy białej. Osobowość Zazwyczaj była to pokojowo nastawiona do życia i świata młoda dziewczyna. Niezwykle trudno było wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, ale za bardzo przejmowała się zdaniem innych. Przed akcją na Zoh nigdy nie miała okazji do walki mimo iż posiadała miecz świetlny, jednak uważała, że ta wieloletnia wojna do niczego nie prowadzi i najlepiej, by było gdyby obie strony się pogodziły, co jednak uznawała za niemożliwe. Posiadała w sobie oddanie, pokorę oraz dobroć typowe dla , ale też ukrytą agresję i ambicje, które z kolei były zauważalne u . Nie stała po żadnej ze stron gdyż nie chciała być od kogokolwiek zależna i wolała chadzać własnymi drogami. Jej niechęć do przyjmowania rad, nauk oraz niezdolność do przyznania się do własnego błędu dochodziły najbardziej do głosu gdy zaczęła mieszkać z rebeliantami, a Jek twierdził, że to przez Hana, z którym Mira spędzała sporo czasu. Bardzo często zdarzało jej się myśleć jak dorosła osoba, którą powinna być, kochała rodziców i przyjaciół. Żywiła do nich bardzo głęboką miłość. Nie pozwoliłaby, by cokolwiek im się stało. Umiejętności Była ona bardzo wrażliwa na Moc i to była jej główna broń. Można by było śmiało rzec, że była silna w mocy. Była szkolona na Zoh pod okiem ojca, który przekazywał jej wszystko co sam wie o mocy, a potem wysłał ją do Yody. Potrafiła dzięki tym szkoleniom sprawnie posługiwać się mieczem świetlnym i korzystać z telekinezy, dzięki, której mogła zarówno tworzyć rzeczy jak i je niszczyć. Umiała też się teleportować na niewielkie odległości i unosić się swobodnie, choć zwykle używała tej umiejętności do wykonywania olbrzymich skoków. W bazie Sojuszu została nauczona strzelania z blastera, ale nadal prosferowała miecz. Po ojcu miała odziedziczone ramię Kaiburr, a dzięki niemu mogła tworzyć kule mocy i błyskawice mocy, których używali tylko Sithowie. Umiała też bardzo dobrze pilotować statek co pokazała na Zoh uciekając razem z Jekiem. Stosowała ona formę walki podobną do . Używała gimnastyki i akrobatyki przeciwko sile fizycznej, dokładała jednak jeszcze obronę. Broń Mirajane posługiwała się w zasadzie zawsze mieczem świetlnym, którego klinga była koloru fioletowego (konkretniej ciemnej purpury). Nie można było ukryć, że była bardzo dobra w posługiwaniu się nim, gdyż w zasadzie od 10 roku życia była szkolona w tej dziedzinie. Unikała bezpośrednich starć, ale używała techniki walki podobnej do Ataru. Dubbing Poza światem Gwiezdnych Wojen thumb|right|199px|Wcześniejszy wygląd Mirajane autorstwa Kitty Sheksire thumb|left|Selena Gomez - aktorka, która według autorki mogłaby zagrać w sadze Mirajane. Mirajane jest postacią fanowską wykreowaną przez Kitty Sheksire. Nie przechodziła ona większych zmian, jednak wcześniej nie miała mieć ombre tylko pasemko i wcięcie po lewej stronie grzywki, która miała być prosta. Nie miała także mieć warkocza. Miała być także bardziej agresywna i skora do walk. Różniło się też miejsce urodzenia, gdyż we wcześniejszej wersji miała się urodzić na , później na . Autorka powróciła jednak do starej wersji. Ponieważ kreatorka bardzo lubiła wybierać aktorów dla swoich postaci to stworzyła listę aktorów dubbingowych i wybrała jedną aktorkę, którą by chętnie wybrała na grę w sadze, a jest to Selena Gomez. Występuje głównie w Star Wars: The Sword of Darkness, ale autorka pozwala używać jej jako postaci gościnnej dla innych uniwersów opartych na Gwiezdnych Wojnach. Rodzina * Baird Kantoo - żyjący przed czasami . Przodek dziewczyny. * Jek 14 - klon stworzony przez . Ojciec Mirajane. * Naare - kapłanka Tsuku, były . Matka Mirajane. Podobieństwa Postać Mirajane, jest podobna do kilku postaci pod różnymi aspektami. Autorka nie miała tego nigdy w planach, a podobieństwa są całkowicie przypadkowe. Przykłady podobieństw: * Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago) - historia rodzinna, inny wiek niż w rzeczywistości. * Saya Kisaragi (Blood-C) - posługiwanie się głównie mieczem, posiadanie nemezis, oraz, do pewnego stopnia, wygląd. * Mirajane Staruss (Fairy Tail) - imię i kilka cech charakteru. Relacje Jek 14 Był on ojcem Miry. Jako, że klon nie był Jedi mógł mieć dziecko z kobietą. Kochał swoje dziecko, gdyż jest fizycznym owocem jego miłości do Naare. Szkolił ją i uczył oraz wychowywał na Zoh. Mira na początku nie wiedziała nic o swoim pochodzeniu ani kim byli jej rodzice. Zawsze pytała co się stało z jej rodzicami. Ten jej tylko odpowiadał to samo: Kiedy tylko się dowiedziała kim jest jej ojciec, na początku była lekko wzburzona, ale gdy wszystko sobie, jak sama powiedziała poukładała w głowie zaczęła się powoli oswajać z myślą, że jej przyjaciel jest jednocześnie jej ojcem. Starała się go zawsze rozumieć, gdyż po tym wyznaniu Jek stawał się powoli bardzo nadopiekuńczy. Wiedziała, że się o nią martwi i nie chce dopuścić, by coś się jej stało. Naare Kobieta była matką dziewczyny, o której ta nie miała pojęcia. Żyła zawsze w niewiedzy o swojej rodzicielce, ale w głębi czuła do niej głęboką urazę, gdyż przez prawie całe swe życie myślała, że matka ją zostawiła na Zoh razem z ojcem. Wiadomo jednak, że Naare kochała swoje dziecko, bez względu na wszystko. Nie dane jej jednak było widzieć jak dorasta. Gdy poraz pierwszy się spotykały w chmurnym mieście żadna z nich nie była świadoma swego pokrewieństwa. Walczyły ze sobą i Mira ciężko zraniła matkę w twarz. Mistrz Yoda Poznała go gdy szukała Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi podróżując przez bagna Dagobah. Nawrzeszczała na niego i potknęła się o korzeń lądując na ziemi. Yoda powiedział, że jest równie uparta jak jej matka, co skłoniło dziewczynę do zadumy. Chętnie pobierała od niego nauki, ale Yoda twierdził, że wciąż nie panuje nad emocjami. Mirajane medytowała czasem do wieczora, aż w końcu Yoda uznał, że już nauczyła się wszystkiego co on mógł ją nauczyć. Traktowała go z szacunkiem i odnosiła się do niego spokojnie. Była świadkiem jak umierał. Ostatnim słowem, które do niego powiedziała to Mistrzu... co oznacza, że uznawała go za swego mistrza. Rowan Freemaker thumb|right|Pocałunek Mirajane i Rowan'a, autorstwa Kitty Sheksire Po raz pierwszy się spotkali w centrum dowodzenia gdzie dziewczyna przez chwilę się na niego patrzyła, a potem zakryła twarz kapturem. Potem Rowan chciał z nią pogadać. Mira odkryła twarz i młody Freemaker od razu się nią zauroczył. Mówił, że ma śliczne włosy i jąkał oraz denerwował się gdy czarnowłosa była w pobliżu. Zaimponowała mu też jej pewność siebie i niezależność, jak również to, że opierała się . Pojawienia * Star Wars: The Sword of Darkness ** ** ** ** ** Ciekawostki * Naturalnym kolorem jej oczu był brązowy. * Drugie imię powstało na dodaniu przyrostku ''-na'' do imienia Saya, które oznacza pochwę (od miecza) lub skorupę. Takie samo imię nosiła Saya Kisaragi z serii Blood-C. Kategoria:Osoby neutralne poglądowo Kategoria:Działacze ruchów niezależnych Kategoria:Lojaliści państw republikańskich